


Masters of Impatience

by Victory4



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Movie Night, Public Sex, Smut, handjob, slight hand over mouth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victory4/pseuds/Victory4
Summary: Isak is being a bit of a brat to everyone.Even knows how to chill him out.





	Masters of Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> This was a thought I had last week so I decided to write it down.  
> I tried to make it short but apparently I can't write something less than 3k.
> 
> anyways, this is ridiculousness. But hope you enjoy it. x

Isak is being a brat.  
Even knows this.

It's been 6 days since they’ve had sex; 6 days too fucking long for both of them. And with final exams coming up, they've spent any spare moments studying. The pressure is high with that familiar stress.

So they discussed that this weekend they would both make sure to be caught up enough to have a night together. And they had been looking forward to that; having an evening of them not leaving their bed.

But when Even got home from work, (and Isak instantly shoved his books aside, ready to fall onto the bed and not get up once) He was reluctant to tell him that their plans have to change. 

“But i PROMISED her-“

“Don’t care.”

“She just cornered me and-“

“I’m not going.”

“-everyone is going to be there. So we HAVE to-“

“Nope.”

“Issssssaakk.”

“Even. No.”

But here they sit on Eva’s couch in her basement; two empty beer bottles on the table in front of the watching _King Arthur_ , (a movie Even actually likes but won’t admit.) And Even is observing his boyfriend bitch at anyone who talks to him.

Jonas has all but given up, rolled his eyes after Isaks first 5 complaints and has ignored him ever since. Eva’s smacked Isak, told him to stop being a diva. Noora has also smacked him, with a quiet “grow up.”  
Magnus has been painfully withholding comments, since most of Isaks annoyance as been directed towards him.  
Sana hasn’t said a word to Isak, only glared; and next to her, Yousef has been silently communicating with Even. As has Mikael and Elias.

And Even...Even is borderline amused. He knows Isak wanted to have the night to themselves. (Fuck, he did too.) And that going to a movie night with their entire group of friends is the last thing he wanted.  
But he also knows that Isak is trying to make a point and that he’s going to carry out this act until the end. And to be honest, he’s kind of impressed.  
Even has squeezed, kissed, reassured Isak frequently throughout the night. Tried to soothe as he hears the biting words Isak spits out to whatever poor soul strikes a conversation with him. And it hasn't worked. Isak's not giving in.  
He's aware he’s getting 'that' look from practically everyone. Especially Jonas. _Do something about your boy._ It’s written all over his face. 

Even knows he needs to step his game up; and luckily he gets that chance, an hour into the movie.

Mutta, sitting on the other end of the couch with his legs up, jumps at a part of the movie and his foot accidentally nudges Isak. Who, naturally, yells at him to “Move your fucking giant ass legs off the couch.”

That’s it.

Even sees a basket full of blankets that Eva had brought down for everyone, and shoves Isak aside to stand up. “Stay here.” He hisses as Isak moves to follow him.

Isak furrows his brows but does as he’s told as Even grabs a blanket and comes back over. He settles back into his spot in the corner of the couch, moving Isak roughly so that he’s in between his legs before unfolding the blanket over them. 

He hears Isak sigh loudly, “i don’t want a blan-“

Even cuts him off with a bite to Isak's ear, sharply pulling on the lobe hard before whispering directly into it, “We need to be covered; unless you want our friends to see you with my fingers on your cock and up your ass.”

He feels Isak's body freeze up and his breath quicken. See's the blush forming on the back of Isak's neck and knows that his face must be crimson.  
Swiftly, he takes in the room.  
They’re on the couch along the wall, farthest from the tv; which works in favour for them, as everyone is spread out on blankets in front of them, with Jonas and Eva on the sofa to their right.  
He glances at Mutta, who, after moving silently when Isak yelled at him, is laying next to Mikael on the floor.

Everyone is facing the tv, away from them.

Perfect.

Even starts adjusting himself, moving to lay on his side, back and legs resting along the back cushions of the couch. 

“Lay on your side in front of me.” He mutters.

Isak rolls his eyes but follows, lying so his back is pressed to Even’s chest. His ass to Even’s dick. He bends his arm and lays his head on it. “You’re not touching me here.” He spats out quietly. “Not here.”

Even rests his head on his hand, staring down at Isak, amused. “Oh??”  
He fixes the blanket so it covers them from shoulder to knees, tangles their exposed feet. “Because i think i am-.”  
He brings his hand under the blanket and pushes Isaks shirt up, bunching it under his armpits and starts rubbing his hand over Isaks chest. “Touching you-.” He skims over Isaks nipple and feels it harden. “Here.”

“Even…” Isak undertones a warning, yet letting his body relax against his boyfriends and Even feels Isak's ass press more into his groin.

“Hmm.” Even keeps rubbing over Isak's chest, “Relax. I’ve got you.” He pinches one of Isak's nipples and presses his half-hard-jeans-covered dick into Isak's sweats-covered ass at the same time, being rewarded by a small gasp and a tongue darting out to wet those cupid bow lips.

A movement catches Even’s eye and he sees Vilde turn and glance back at them. He hopes Isak's face is bright red as he continues his assault of Isak's nipples; sliding his hand back and forth; all the while smiling at Vilde. 

“Best part is coming up.” Even nods towards the screen as he moves his hand down Isak's toned stomach, stopping at the waistband of his sweats. “Pivotal to the story.” He hooks a finger under the band and smooths that V-dip of Isak's hips, back and forth, adds pressure.

Vilde furrows her brows. “Have you seen this movie before?”

Even can feel Isak attempting to take normal looking inhales and he fights to contain a smirk. “Yeah, of course I’ve seen it.” He slides Isak's sweats down over his hip a bit and walks his fingers towards Isak's cock. 

“Bro! What?” Mikael snaps his head back towards him. “YOU have seen this? When and why was it not with me??”

Even finds Isak's cock already hard, flat against his stomach, and glides the back of his knuckles up the shaft. Feels Isak’s breath hitch.  
He covers with a scoff, “Pssh, i watch movies without you Mikael.”  
He gets to Isaks tip and feels the beads of precome pooling there, he rubs it with his palm, lubing his hand.

“But not mainstream movies like this-“ Mikael starts.

“SHUP UP!” Eva barks from her spot on the couch and throws popcorn over at Even. “First time you get Isak to be quiet and then YOU start talking.” 

Even feels Isak adjust a bit, trying to get Even to put his hand where he wants. And, apparently uses this movement to trust himself to speak.

“The fuck, Eva? I’ve been quiet this whole damn time! Need i remind you that i didn’t even want to-“ Isak cuts off with a gargled sound as Even puts his hand on Isaks dick, just holding it in a tight grip. Isak clears his throat. “Uh..come”

Even chuckles at the choice of words and Eva just rolls her eyes, already focused back on the movie and not catching Isak's pause.

Isak shuffles his hips forward, again trying to get Even to move.

“Asshole” Isak whispers, half turning to look up at Even.

Even takes his hand off of Isak's cock and leans down to kiss the huff leaving Isak's mouth.  
“What was that?” Even mutters, trailing his fingers lightly over Isak's shaft. 

Isak bites his lip and turns his head almost as far as it can go in this position, trying to get more of Even’s mouth. “Even…” 

“Mmm.” Even hums, lifting his head away from Isak, looking back towards the movie. The glide of his knuckles never ceasing, increasing in pressure.

“Even…” Isak begs again, his hips slightly squirming. 

“Stop moving around so much, Is.” Even murmurs, eyes not leaving the screen. “And look towards the movie.”

A quiet whine comes out of Isak's mouth as he turns his head back to the tv and Even feels him take in a deep shuddering gulp of air. 

“Please.”

Finally.  
A smile grows on Evens face as he leans in, lining his mouth directly over Isak's ear. “Be good for me, baby.” He breathes as he curls his fingers around Isak's cock, immediately starting a slow stoke, being careful not to hit the inside of the blanket.

He sees Isak shut his eyes and wet his bottom lip before forcing them back open. Even is sure that Isak isn’t even watching the movie, that he’s more concentrated on how to stay silent.  
Smirking, Even tightens his hold and jerks Isak off faster, resulting in Isak gasping loudly.

Jonas snaps his head over and laughs, “It’s not THAT shocking, Issy. He already killed his wife, of course he would kill his daughter.” He shakes his head and looks back at the screen.

Even feels a bit smug at his timing of the movie to get Isak to make noise. He had stopped his movements when Jonas was talking, but now he pulls up on Isaks pulsing shaft, feeling the precome bead at the top. 

Isak forces a scoff, “I know that.” He closes his eyes as Even twists his wrist on the downstroke.

“Whatever.” Jonas mumbles, focused back on the action on the tv.

Even coats his fingers in Isak's precome, knowing that he’s going to need all the lube he can get.  
Then he pulls his hand away, feeling Isak let out a soft groan and shuffle his hips back into Even’s.  
Which, again, perfect.  
Even trails his wet hand to the waistband of Isak's sweats and pushes them more down his ass, leave it bunched under Isak's asscheeks as he lightly walks them back towards where he knows Isak wants them.

Even leans his body closer to Isak, angling his face back downward; lips dusting Isak's ear as he murmurs, “Be. Quiet.”

Isak turns his head and Even meets his lips with a surging kiss. Forcing Isak to open his mouth, Even licks into it as his fingers rub against Isaks hole. Isak gasps into Evens mouth but stays connected in the kiss.  
Even manuvers his free arm to slide under Isaks neck, curling around it with Evens hand helping support Isaks head. He holds Isak steady as he pushes his index finger in, slowly.  
Isak stops kissing but Even holds their lips together, feeling the warm air Isak is exhaling out. 

“You’re doing so good.” Even sighs against those bow-like lips, pushing his finger with a bit more force, the lack of proper lube making it not the easiest slide.

Isak starts to make a whimper, but Even dives his tongue in and cuts off the sound as he hits the end of his knuckle. Isak barely kisses back, but keeps his mouth open; allowing Even to take and take as Even matches his tongue with the pace of his fingers. After a few thrusts Isak starts to move his hips into the movement. Gradual at first but as Even slows down his finger, Isak rocks his hips back hard enough that Evens hand gets squashed between their bodies.

Even pulls his mouth away and fingers out at the same time.

“No!” Isak grumbles out. 

Smirking, Even brings out that hand from under the blanket, “I need help first, baby.” He mutters as he guides his index and middle finger towards Isak's mouth.

Immediately Isak's mouth drops open; a flush covering his face as he laps his tongue around those two fingers, lathering them up.  
Knowing that Isak is tasting himself and watching as Isak sucks on his fingers like it’s his dick has Even closest to the edge he’s been all night.  
He removes his fingers, marvels as Isak almost chases them with his mouth, and swiftly puts them back under the blanket.

“Look forward.” Even mumbles, dropping his arm flat under Isak's neck as Isak turns towards the screen. 

Just as a loud action moment happens in the movie, Even pushes those two fingers into Isak's warm asshole, gliding them all the way to his knuckles.

Isak groans out loud and covers it with a horrible attempt at a cough. Even freezes as Magnus turns around to look at them.

“This is an action movie and you two still make out during it?” He shakes his head in disbelief. 

“We weren’t-“ Isak starts but stutters as Even slides his fingers out excruciatingly slow. “M-making out, Mags.” 

Magnus lifts an eyebrow, “Maybe not this second but you were, just look at your face Isak. It’s written all over it”

That makes a couple more heads in the room turn to look at them, and Even can’t contain his grin and excitement as he pushes those fingers back in, knowing that he’s giving Isak pleasure but also knowing that Isak is trying his damndest to not show it. He can’t see Isak's face but he can feel his body trying to steady his breathing; and with every slide of Evens slow fingers, his air hitches and falters. The red blush Even can see on the back of a Isak's neck is beautiful.

A pinch to Evens hip, where Isaks hand had grasped onto to hold something, brings him a bit out of his haze and he pauses his fingers.

Even smiles, “There is romance in everything, Magnus. And whenever I see romance or feel like it has romance undertoned in it; makes me feel romantic. And when I feel romantic, of course I have to kiss Isak-“

“Ugh”  
“Dude.”  
“Awww.”  
“Cheesy as shit, bro.”

And the heads all turn back to the movie.

Even feels a pat on his hip, then fingers tangling themselves back up in his sweats as he starts sliding his fingers in again. He sets a much faster pace, but not enough to have the movement of his arm attract attention. He twists his fingers as well as he can in this position; being rewarded by Isak rolling his hips.

He slows down again, just slightly and starts searching, knowing that it’s a bit difficult when they’re situated like this. Even feels the heaving of Isaks back against his chest, can hear harsh breaths leaving his mouth.

As soon as he finds that bundle of nerves, Isak jumps. 

Even stills, allowing Isak a moment while also taking in the room. He feels Isaks clenched hand pulling at the fabric of his sweats.  
Everyone still focused on the movie; Even nudges against that spot and gently starts rubbing.  
Isak turns his head desperately towards Even and he complies, covering Isaks mouth to swallow the soft moans leaving it. 

He attacks against those nerves with a bit more pressure and Isak suddenly pulls away. Even watches as Isak, with his lips glistening, racks over them with those gapped teeth and then opens his mouth.

“Fuck.” 

Isak's voice is hoarse and low, and Even can do nothing but keep fucking his fingers into his boy, knowing that Isak is close. He drives them in and out, a steadying pace before once again stopping at that sensitive spot and tapping against it.

Isak drops his bead back in pleasure and blindly reaches for Evens hand that’s under his neck, near his face. 

“Mouth.” he murmurs. “Cover.” 

Even almost blows his own load right there.  
He nudges Isak to be more fully on his side, then brings up his hand and Isak grabs it, forcing it over his mouth before grasping onto Evens other free wrist. Even feels him let go of his grip on his sweats and sees him place that hand over Evens own on Isak's mouth.

Fucking hell.

Even shuffles to get a better angle for his sore wrist, and takes in the room once more.  
The climax fight of the movie is happening on the screen, blasting loudly(thank God) and everyone is captivated.

He leans down and softly kisses Isaks cheek.  
“You sure this is okay?” He whispers.

Isak nods, and impatiently rocks back against Even's hand.

Even can feel Isak's erratic exhales through his nose over his hand; see's the sweat from Isak's temple drip down to his fingers.  
He bends his head even lower, grazing his teeth over Isak's veined throat; pulls his two fingers out of Isak's ass, the tips of them catching on his rim. He feels the hand clasping over his own covering that fucking mouth, tighten in anticipation.

Even slams his fingers back in, hitting Isak's prostate hard and biting down on that soft thin flesh of Isak's neck at the same time.

Isak probably screamed. Even wasn’t sure. He felt the vibrations against his palm and his mouth. He darts his eyes around the room again before continuing his actions.  
Evens fingers are fucking into Isak unrelentingly; making sure he hits those nerves on every stroke in. The pace rough.

Even keeps his mouth on Isaks neck, sucking, biting, needing to leave the darkest marks so that Isak will have a reminder of this. Needs to remember the night he was being a brat.

He spreads his two fingers and pulls on Isaks rim on the next slide in and out.  
Isak is writhing against him, almost as if he’s trying to get more; of what Even wasn’t sure. There’s no way he could go any deeper than this angle; nor will he add a third dry finger. He’s not that cruel.  
He feels his palm getting moist over Isak's lips and how Isak's nails are digging into his other wrist, definitely a miniscule pressure away from it breaking skin.

Even can feel that Isak is constantly moaning now, too gone and too close to even trying to hide it.

“Shhhh” Even purrs, rubbing his nose over the blossoming maroon bruise he finished. “Isak, shh”

A high pitch whine comes through the heavy, choked panting.

Even can barely contain himself, “Are you close?” He asks in a low voice.

A frantic nod.

Even slowly removes his fingers and wraps them around Isak's warm cock, jacking him off quickly. “Come on, baby.” 

Isak arches back into Even with a guttural groan, shaking as he hits his peak. Isak's body jerks with the come Even can feel spurting from his cock. His breathing staggered.

Even softly works him through it, and gradually removes his hand from covering Isak's mouth. Kissing any skin with reach. Bit by bit, Isak lessens his grip on him and starts to slowly sink back into the sofa.

He feels Isak's breathing begin to regulate; and detaches his hand from his cock. Trailing down he pulls Isak's sweats back up over his ass, mindful of his still sensitive dick. He places one last lingering kiss against Isak's temple as he wipes his hand off on the inside of Isak's hoodie before pulling it back down.

Isak snorts. “Gross.”

Even raises his eyebrows as Isak rolls over to gaze up at him.  
“After everything i just did-“

Isak quickly raises up and cuts Even off with a hard kiss.

“Thank you. Fuck, I love you.”

Knowing that he’s wearing a stupidly big grin, Even leans back down and kisses his boy gently once more before answering.

“I love you, too.”

—

“Sorry again, that I spilled my drink on your blanket, Eva.” Even says, nodding to her as he and Isak linger in her doorway.

Eva waves a nonchalant hand, “No worries.” 

Standing next to her, Jonas and Isak fist bump each other, “See you later, dude.”

Even and Isak both nod and are just about to turn to leave when Eva speaks again.

“Oh and Isak?” 

Isak turns around, eyebrow cocked in question,

Eva grins, evilly. “The trick is to not move around so much and to not be so fucking obvious.”

Even bursts into a surprised laugh as Isak flushes scarlett.

“W-what!? What the fuck?!”

Jonas rolls his eyes. “You guys are so obvious. So loud.”

“Props for trying though” Eva cackles.

Isaks mouth is floundering and Even composes himself for a moment to ask,  
“Were we though? Or was it just apparent to _you_ two cos you were doing the same thing?”

Eva winks. “Guess you’ll never know.” Making Jonas now blush. "Just shows who the _real_ masters are."

That somehow gets Isak to speak, “That’s it. We’re leaving and never ever coming back.” He grabs Evens hand and turns around. “See you two never again.”

Even shrugs at them before waving goodbye with a smile and turning to keep up with his boyfriend.

Jonas laughs and calls out, “See you tomorrow for Fifa.”  
He and Eva grin as they see Isak's answer.

And Isak keeps his arm raised up, flipping them off all the way down the road until he and Even turn the corner.


End file.
